Together
by My Glass 'o Lemonade
Summary: A collection of Ringi (RoguexStingxfem!Natsu) oneshots. All smut, lemon. Don't read if you're too young! (StingxRoguexNatsu) (NatsuxRoguexSting) (RoguexStingxNatsu)


**A/N Hi guys!**

**I am currently in tears... I just read an Attack on Titan fan made manga on Deviant Art. It was an LevixEren AU. It had a sweet ending, but it was so. damn. sad.**

**And the AOT theme song Crimson Bow and Arrows just came on my media player...**

**And you know what?!**

**Yesterday I re-watched the 20th episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers... I cried. again.**

**Anyways ****basically what's ****happening ****in this story, is Sting, Rogue and Natsumi have claimed each other as their mates.**

**This is the first time they have tried to make love to one another. (Natsumi, I mean. Because Sting and Rogue have already gone at it more than a few times ;P)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Natsumi, we decided that we probably shouldn't both join in on your first time," Sting told the young woman sitting across from him on the bed.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because Sting can get very wild," Rogue told her. "We thought your first should be gentle."

"I don't want it to be just one of you," the pinkette shook her head. "All three of us are in this together. It wouldn't feel right with just two thirds of us."

"I'm going to be here, but I think Rogue and you should just do it first," Sting explained.

"But you're not going to do anything?" Natsumi asked, looking up to him with her big onyx colored eyes.

"Not tonight," he promised, giving her a chaste kiss.

**-X-**

"It hurts," she whimpered. "It really hurts!"

"Natsumi, just a—"

"No, stop it," she begged. "Please stop!"

"Hey, Natsumi," Sting swept some hair from her eyes. "It's okay," he reassured her. "It'll feel better soon; just give it a minute, alright?" He leaned over and kissed her tears away. The young woman shook her head.

"I don't want to!" she cried.

"Natsumi," Rogue bent over her, resting on his elbows. Natsumi looked up and met his eyes. "If we stop now, it's only going to be worse. And if we stop, you're never going to want to do this again. Just trust me. I won't hurt you."

"You're hurting me now," she told him bitterly.

The man's eyes widened.

"'Sumi!" Sting exclaimed. "_You_ _know_ neither one of us would hurt you on purpose. We are all mated for life. All three of us! We can't hurt each other without hurting ourselves too. Please, just trust us." Tears welled up in Natsumi's eyes as she listened to the blond man's words. She looked back to Rogue, who was peering down at her with a hurt expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she blubbered. Her arms shot up and wrapped themselves around his neck. Rogue wrapped his right arm around her.

"It's alright," he breathed in her ear.

He continued again, small thrusts in and out, going further in each time.

"Ro, I think you can go a little faster now," she informed him after she had gotten well adjusted. He nodded and picked up the pace. He gradually sped up his hip movements until he was pounding into her at an unbelievable pace.

The pinkette woman under the raven haired man screamed and moaned at the penetration, squeezing Rogue's left hand in her right and Sting's right hand in her left.

And as much as Sting wanted to join in, he kept his promise and sat back, watching his two mates intently and letting Natsumi know he was there by letting her hold his hand.

Suddenly, Natsumi's eyes shot open.

"What is that?" she asked frantically.

"What?" Sting asked.

"M-My stomach—ngh… feels strange—ahh!"

"She's close, Rogue," Sting informed the man, who nodded in agreement.

"Me… too…" he grunted. With a few final thrusts, Natsumi came. That was all it took to send Rogue over the edge too. The pink haired woman came with a loud shriek that both made the boys want to cover their ears from the volume of it, and to never hear anything else but the sweet sound for the rest of their lives.

Rogue collapsed on top of the woman, panting for breath, his forehead leaned against Natsumi's.

"Thank you," she muttered sleepily, leaning up to peck his lips. The man merely gave her a tired smile.

Moments later, Rogue pulled out of the now asleep woman. He sat on his knees and looked down to the woman.

"So," Sting hummed. The raven haired man looked over to the blond who was slowly slinking towards him. "You think you could go for round two?" he asked. As he crawled forward, Rogue leaned back until he was lying on the bed flat on his back under the blond.

"I'm tired," he told him.

"But I didn't get to do anything earlier," Sting pouted. "And I've still got this," he rolled his hips against Rogue, making the man painfully aware of the hard on Sting still sported from the show that just went on.

"I could suck you off," Rogue offered.

"It isn't the same as being inside that tight hole of yours," the blond groaned into his ear.

"Sting," he shook his head. "I'm too tired for that. I could either jerk you off, or I could suck you off, your choice."

The blond Dragon Slayer looked at the raven haired man for a minute.

"Fine," he groaned as he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. "I'll take care of it myself, you just go to sleep." Rogue shook his head and followed Sting into the bathroom.

Natsumi woke up with a grumble. She looked to the window and noted it was still night. She shifted her hips as she realized how full her bladder was. She got out of bed with difficulty, due to the soreness of her thighs, and shuffled into the bathroom. She froze as soon as she opened the door.

Sting thrusted Rogue against the sink, the raven haired man clawed at the mirror, leaving streaks in the glass. The woman's eyes widened as she watched the scene, a certain wetness growing between her legs. She leaned against the wall, a hand going to her private place. She panted heavily as she stroked her clit. She let out a quiet moan, which alerted he boys to her presence. Sting and Rogue looked at her in the mirror as she touched herself.

"Na—'Sumi, what're you—gah! — doing awake?" Rogue asked with a broken voice.

"I was going to the bathroom," she answered. "But I really don't want to miss out—"

"Well then," Sting hummed. He pulled out of Rogue, earning a grunt from the man. He wet a washcloth with warm water before he approached Natsumi and knelt down by her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, staring at him, her fingers stilled.

He chuckled as he drew her hand away and gripped her leg. Natsumi squeaked when Sting hooked the leg over his shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?!" she demanded, her face ruby red.

"You said you didn't want to miss out," he said nonchalantly. He blew softly on her clit, causing the woman to shudder. "We don't want you to feel left out." Sting gently cleaned her from all the blood, semen and other fluids with the cloth before he leaned in and started to suck gently on the young woman's small bundle of nerves. She cried out in pleasure, threading her hands through his hair.

"Now I feel left out," Rogue mumbled before he pushed off the cabinet and approached the two. Rogue grabbed Sting's ass and tried to pull it up.

"Hang on," the blond said. "We need to switch positions," he announced. He pulled back and gently pulled Natsumi down to the floor.

"T-the floor is dirty," she said as she sat her naked body on the tile floor.

"Its fine," Sting mumbled as he maneuvered her to lie down with his discarded t-shirt under her head. He slithered back down to her hips and parted her legs, resuming his position. He began his attack on her again ad Rogue started his. The raven haired man spat of his fingers and rubbed the saliva around the blond's small puckered asshole before he gently prodded a finger in. Sting grunted at the intrusion as he thrust his tongue in and out of Natsumi.

The rest of the night was a blur for the three young mates. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, and moans filled the bathroom and echoed off the walls until all three had been satisfied. Then they all climbed into the large tub and soaked, Natsumi sitting between the two males, nodding off sleepily. After the activities were done (around three in the morning) all three cuddled on the bed with newly changed sheets, and slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N This is my first time writing a threesome...**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**I really like this. Maybe more than the Fretsu oneshot I did last time...**

**There is more to this series. Not a plot line, just... lemons.**

**It turns out I like writing threesomes.**

**WAIT! Did you hear that? The review box wants to know what you thought too!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**Please review! Arigato and good night! =)**


End file.
